An Informational Guide to the TauriFurling Series
by stargatewatcher
Summary: Readers who have read or plant to read any of my 3 Tauri-Furling series and wish to know some background information will benefit by reading this.
1. Furling Introduction

**The Furling: Introduction **

The long-elusive and unkown (at least to races other than their fellow so-called great races) Furling race has recently appeared again in the Milky Way Galaxy, meeting up with Stargate Command's SG-2 ( for once SG-2 has made first contact-so now it can't be said that SG-1 gets to have the greatest degree of fun on the job all the time!).

The long-enigmatic Furlings are the beings whose legacy on Earth generated the mythological elves of Earth lore. Only they're not the kind of elves living in a highly-developed medievalish level of civilization they're very futuristic in the level of their civilization, having developed technology that even back in the times of the Four Greats Alliance could easily rival that of their peers the Ancients, no easy feat at all to achieve.

The Furling played a great role in shaping the events of the ancient (meaning millions and millions of years ago) Milky Way galaxy along with the three other races of the Four Great Races alliance; by doing that they've triggered ramifications throughout the ages between then and the present-day shaping the current state of the Milky Way galaxy.


	2. Furling Physiology

Outwardly, the Furling look humanoid. They're the alien race which inspired the Earth myth of the elves, which the Earth people have envisioned to be for some examples: J.R.R. Tolkien's Middle Earth Elves to The Legend of Zelda to Santa Claus's elves.

The Furling elves' ancestors evolved on a planet with extremely high gravity, so as a result they have superhuman strength. They have also evolved to have superhuman scent, hearing, eyesight, agility, speed, and coordination.

A Furling is generally of lighter weight than a human and thinner as well.


	3. Furling Characteristics Culture Society

**Characteristics, Culture, and Society**

**Characteristics:**

-love the ideal of peace in principle, but willing to go wage war after waging peace until they're convinced they can't reason with their enemies

-perfectionistic in all their endeavors

-wise as a result of them having a prudent mentality

-egalitarian in essence ever since the founding of the Furling High Kingdom

-responsible in their mentality when a mishap occurs; they'll first


	4. Furling Economy

**Economy**

The Furling, like advanced races tend to, have a highly advanced overall economic system and an extremely prosperous economy. As a culture which is by now hundreds of millions of years old, the Furling have had lots and lots of time to experiment with developing, sometimes borrowing and adapting from their allies, and utilizing these idea in trial runs. Therefore, they've by this time come up with a nearly 'perfect' economic system , which results in there are no truly poor citizens and they practice a very effective blend of government/private sector sponsored capitalism to generate the wealth and a reasonable noncommunistic, democratically-run socialism.

The Furling culture highly encourages ethics in its citizens' enterprising at first mainly for the fact that they attempt to incorporate ethical behavior when engaging in all aspects of life. Therefore, the vast majority of entrepreneurs and their employed personnel are highly scrupulous to be fair and forthright at all ways and levels of their business dealings. The Furling Unity Republic punishes lawbreakers including businesselves severely for conducting transactions unscrupulously.


	5. Furling Government and Politics

**FURLING MODERN-DAY GOVERNMENT AND POLITICS**

**Common Political Ideology**

The Furling nation in its earlier era used to practice monarchical thought, although it was a Fundamentally-Ingrained-Laws-Adhering-Monarchy. This meant the position of the monarch of the former Furling High Kingdom, while being very prestigious and possessing great power and prestige, simply did not possess absolute power to govern. Later, it began to practice republican thought. The Furling Unified Republic of the modern era adheres to a democratic philosophy where official political views range from center-right to center-left. Although a few are known to in actuality adhere to

**National Governmental Structure **

**The** **Consulary** **:**

This is the governing body which is both the Head of the Nation and the Head of the Government . The officials who comprise the Consulary are High-Consul, followed by one or two Delegate-High-Consuls and then three Ordinary-Consuls.

The Consulary can be said to run the government sometimes at the highest levels, although this in no way means they have even nearly absolute power. This unit of authority is the Furling equivalent to the Presidency and Vice Presidency of the United States. As such, the Consulary possesses certain extraordinary powers such as issuing three orders a year pardoning convicted criminals and may issue up to three Consular Guidance Directives as well each Furling year as well as three Consular Conscientious Objections to Legislation during the period of time. The Consulary also appoints all national-level magistrates which the Prime Executor must approve in order to formalize the appointment.

**The** **Executory:**

This is the Applicatory-Based Decision-Making and Decision-Performing _Grand-Component _of the Government. It is headed by a Prime Executor and three Delegate Prime Executors. This is the Furling equivalent of the United States Executive Branch. Departments and Department-level executory units within the Executory Grand-Component following are headed by either an Executor or an Executor-Level-Unit's ranking official. There exists [ ] of these, which are The Departments For: _Extra-National Relations, Intra-National Relations_, _Legal Advocacy, Military Affairs, Vocationing and Careering, National Territorial_ _Protection, The Governmental Coffers, Financial Affairs, Industry and Trade Activities, Eruditionery Affairs, Environmental Caretaking and Natural Resources Management, Nourishment- Production , Physical and Mental Vitality Affairs, Abodements and Buildings/Edifices, Energy Production and Utlization , Traversement Affairs, Communication Systems. sized includeThe Council For Natural-Scientifc And Technological _

**The Legislatory**

Thisis the Theoretically-Based Policy-Drafting-and-Passing Grand-Component of the Government. It is responsible for either initiating the authoring and passing of policy specifics, responding in support of the executory's wishes by authoring and passing policy-specifics to support their wishes, or by responding in objection to the executory's wishes by passing countering policy-specifics. The Legislatory is collectively headed by the three highest-ranking officials of each chamber: The _Lead-Legislative Proposer _of the _Chamber of Proposers_ and the _Chief Legislative-Scrutinizer/Approver of the Chamber of Scrutinizers and Approvers_ and the _Great Chieftain of the_ _Chamber of Chieftains_. This Grand Component consists of two legislationary chambers.

Of the three, The _Chamber of Proposers_ would be considered the upper chamber. This chamber has the authority to propose all governmental legislation that originates from inside the Legislatory. It also can hold hearings to decide how to respond to any member of the Consulary being accused of misbehavior and passes punitive legislation after determining the official to be guilty or issues a reprieve of the censoring after determining the official to be innocent of the alleged misdeed. There are less amounts of total officials working in it than both of the other chambers. However, each individual _Proposer_ generally has more legislative power than each individual _Scrutinizer/Approver_ or _Chieftain_ and the whole chamber has comparable overall power to the lower house and the supplementary house.

The _Chamber of Scrutinizers/Approvers_ would be considered the 'lower chamber', but that doesn't mean its overall authority is any less than the . It possesses the authority to consider the acceptability of the Proposers' proposed policy and can choose to either

**The** **Magistrary**

This is the Legality-deciding grand component of the government. It has the privelage to either by request or by its own initiative interpret the meaning of and decide the validity or invalidity of the Fundamental Ingrained Laws. The Magistrary also serves as an occassional check to the actions of the _Consulary, Executory, and Ombudsory's_ actions when it feels they are acting unlawfully, and lastly may decide at the very end of the process what action two or more individual provinces which are disputing with each other must take.

The _Republicwide Ultimate-Authority Court is led by a_ _Chief Ultimate-Magistrate_ and thirteen _Ultimate-Magistrates_. These magistrates also have jurisdiction over the entire _National Magistrary_, and even individual Planetary-Provincial Courts sometimes. They also conduct individual trials in their Ultimate Court, which judiciates over the Furling in their entire Traingulum home galaxy.

Ranking immediately below those courts in authority, there are six _Nationwide Higher-Authority Courts_ each headed by a _Nationwide Higher Magistrate_. These courts each has jurisdiction over one of the three System-Court-Authority Zones which comprises all Furling Unified Republic citizens within a solar system.

Then comes the Nationwide Lower-Authority Courts. There are twenty-six of these, each headed by a Nationwide Lower Magistrate. These courts each have jurisdiction over one of the Sector-Court-Authority Zones, which serves all Furling Unified Republic citizens within the solar system sector

.

_**Ombudsory**_

The Ombudsory grand-component serves to air the concerns and requests of nongovernmental Furling Republic citizens to the government officials when they feel that their [mostly elected] officials have have stopped receiving and addressing their matters seriously enough.

The Ombudsory High-Officials co-preside over all


	6. Furling Military Services

Terrestrial-Based-Services Organization Description Chart

Supreme Military Officer: only 1; leading officer who

_Ordinary Infantry Forces_

_Ranks_

Col-Tasar (High-Marshal): only 1; highest-ranking Terrestrial-Warfare-Service commanding-officer

Paelaendradi-Col Tasar (Delegate-High-Marshal):only 1; 2nd highest-ranking Terrestrial Service officer

Medaesos-Tasar (Superior-Marshal): 6; subordinate in Terrestrial Warfare Forces only to Paelaendradi-Col-Tasar(Delegate High-Marshal) and Col-Tasar (High-Marshal); commands 4 Shas-Eisi (War-Areas) equalling 12,667,904 enlistees and/or performs equally important non-command duty simultaneously

Tasar (Marshal): 6; most basic rank of the extraordinary-powered-officer tier subordinate in Terrestrial Warfare Forces only to High, Delegate-High, and Superior Marshal ranks; commands 4 Eisia-Kyr (Army-Groups) equaling 3,166,976 enlistees AND perform equally important duty

Vostasia-Kaelesar (Primary-General): only 10; highest ranking officer-class immediately below the Tasar (Marshal) in the land-forces; commands 1 Eisia (Army) consisting of 4 Tys; equalling 791,744 enlistees or perhaps performs equally important adminstrative duty

Maelylasia-Kaelaesar (Secondary-General):18; commands 1 Tys (Corps) consisting of 4 Polorol equaling 177,396enlistees

Saesosia-Kaelaesar (Tertiary-General): 36; commands 1 Polorol (Division) consisting of 4 Cesaesasia (Brigades) equaling 44,984enlistees

Cesaesasia-Kaelesar (Qaurternary-General): 72; commands 2 Cesaesasia (Brigade) equalling 22492 enlistees

Shondradaes (Brigadeior): 144 commands 1 Cesaesasia (Brigade) consisting of 2 Voendrostaele 11246 enlistees

Vostasia-Vaendroasdaes (Regimentor): 288; commands Voendrostael (Regiment) consisting 4 Sharal (Battalions) equalling 5632 enlistees

Vostasia-Sharalaes (Primary-Battalionor):1152 total; commands a Sharal (Battalion) consisting of 4 Tystalia equalling 1408 enlistees

Maeylasia-Sharalaes (Secondary-Battalionor):2304 total; subcommands a Sharal (Battalion) consisting of 4 Tystalia (Companies) equalling 1408 enlistees

Tystaliaes (Companyior): 500 total; commands a Tsytalia (Company) consisting of 4 Varyl (Platoons) equalling 352 enlistees

Vostasia-Varylaes (Primary-Platoonor): 4608 total; commands a Varyl ( Platoon) consisting of 4 Mer (Squads) equalling 88 enlistees

Maelysia-Varylaes (Secondary-Platoonor): 9216 total; subcommands a Varyl (Platoon) consisting of 4 Mer (Squads) equalling 88 enlistees

Vostasia-Meraes (Primary-Squador):exists 18432 total; commands 1 Mer (Squad), consisting of 22 enlistees

Maelysia Meraes (Secondary-Squador):36864 total; subcommands 1 Mer (Squad) consisting of 22 enlistees

[Sar-Iael]-Jhaes ([Sub-Unit]- Leader):leads fireteam of 11 enlistees

Maelos-Aelori (Senior-Enlistee)

Belos-Aelori (Junior-Enlistee)

_Responsibilities_

_Special TacticsSoldiers_

_Combat Rangers_

_Land Elitemost Warriors aka LEW or 'Silver Armoreds'_

_Dire Situation Taskforce aka DSTF_

Ship-Stationing-Boarding-Deployed-Troops (SSBDT)

_Regular Ranks_

[ ]Kaelasar (First-Ranking-General): only 1

Condraes-Mer-Kaelasar (Higher Sub- General): only 2

(Middle Sub-General): only 4

Jhyrdraes-Mer-Kaelasar ( Lower Sub-General): only 8

[ ]Tylylaer (Elder-Colonel):commands 4 SSBDT-size regiments

Tylylaer (Colonel): commands 1 SSBDT-size regiment

Mer-Tylylaer (Sub-Colonel): subcommands 1 SSBDT-size regiment

Tazys (Major):1st-commands 1 SSBDT-size battalion

Mer-Tazyz (Sub-Major) 2nd-commands 1 SSBDT-size battalion

Tadal (Captain): commands 1 SSBDT-size company

Tos-Jharaelal (Lieutanant)

Mer-Jharaelal (Sub-Lieutenant)

Jhaer-Maesal(Lead-Sergeant)

Condraes-Maesal (Higher-Sergeant)

Maesal (Sergeant)

Mer-Maesal (Sub-Sergeant)

Tysysar (Corporal)

Mer-Tysysar (Sub-Corporal)

Maelos-Aelori (Senior-Enlistee)

Belos-Aelori (Junior-Enlistee)

_Responsibilities_

The SSBDT performs the duties of stationing SIGN vessels to provide internal security and external security from inside the ship. They are always the first to breach and board a neighboring enemy vessel. And naval vessels will deploy them in large quantities to clear the path for the regular infantry embarking on an attack. SSBDT troops are a high-numbering branch service. They are more skilled than the ordinary terrestrial infantry but not as skilled as each service's Special Tactics Forces.

Special Tactics

Offship Line Penetrating Speedborne Scouts

Maelas-ailaes-Saelas-Kalalos-Balia (Stellar, Interstellar, Galactic Navy, aka SIGN)

Ordinary Forces

_Command Chain Structure_

Cos-Eidosar(High-Admiral): 1;highest-ranking military officer to specifically command SIGN

Paelaendrari-Cos-Eidosar 1; (Delegate-High-Admiral): next-highest-ranking military officer who commands SIGN

Medaesos-Eidosar (Superior-Admiral) only 4 elves hold this rank; each either commands a personal super-dreadnought and a sector-group 32 fleets totalling 512 battleships 216 destroyers, and 216 frigates or performs equally important duty

Vostasia-Eidosar(Elder-Primary-Admiral): 8; each commands 1 super-dreadnaught and 32 fleets totalling 256 battleships, 32 destroyers, and 32 frigates

Vostasia-Eidosar (Primary-Ordinary-Admiral): 16; commands 1 super-dreadnaught and 16 fleets totalling 128 battleships

Maelylasia-Eidosar (Secondary-Ordinary-Admiral)32: commands 1 super-dreadnaught and 8 fleets totalling 64 battleships,

Saesosia-Eidosar (Tertiary-Ordinary-Admiral aka Tertiary-Admiral) 64; each commands 1 dreadnaught and 4 fleets totalling 32 battleship class vessels n supporting vessels

Cesaesasia-Eidosar (Quarternary-Ordinary-Admiral)64; each commands 1 dreadnaught and 2 fleets totalling 16 battleships , 8 destroyers, and 8 frigates

(Fleet-Leader or Fleetor):commands a fleet totalling 2 battleship-class vessels and supporting vessels of 2 destroyers, and 2 frigates

[ ]Mor-Tadal (BattleShip-Captain): 1st in command personally of a battleship and indirectly 1st in command over1 destroyer and 1 frigate

(Primary Captain's Delegate Order-Issuor aka Issuor): 2nd in command personally of a battleship and indirectly 2nd in command over 1 destroyer and 1 frigate

(Secondary [Captain's-Delegate Order-Issuor], aka Issuor): 3rd in command personally of

(Primary-Issuor's-Delegate-Instructionor): 4th in command of a battleship-class vessel and smaller accompanying vessels

Made-Mor-Jharaelal (Secondary-Issuor's-Delegate-Instructionor): deputy-commands a detsroyer or 5th in command of a battleship-class vessel

Aelol (Coordinator): commands a light-attack-craft class vessel or 6th in command of a batleship-class vessel

Vos-Sharos-Aerolaes (Primary Basic-Officer): commands a certain personnel unit

Made-Sharos-Aerolaes (Secondary Basic-Officer)

Tos-Jhaedol-Aelori (Chief Leading-Enlistee)

Vos-Jhaedol-Aelori (Primary Leading-Enlistee)

Maelylasisa Jhaedol-Aelori (Secondary Leading-Enlistee)

Maelos-Jhaedol-Aelori (Senior-Enlistee)

Belos-Aelori (Junior-Enlistee)

_Naval Service Regular -Responsibilities_

The Furling naval forces are responsible for operating the navy's warfare in the arena up among the stars. The navy usually is in charge of all the larger space-combat vessels. The smallest naval ship requires five hundred crewelfs to operate it for a space voyage. Sometimes the navy has responsibilities which intersect a bit with the ASFVF and so they share command over those specific responsibilities. The navy's every vessel also is able to convert itself from a star-faring to a water-faring vessel in a matter of minutes.

_Special Tactics Naval Service: OmniTrained Tri-Servic- Combat-Engagement Regiment, aka OTTER, Responsibilities_

Aero-Space-Fighter-Vessel Force (ASFVF)

_Ordinary Forces Command structure_

Cos-Kaelesar( High-General):only 1; commands entire ASFVF

Paeleaendri-Cos-Kaelesar (Delegate-High-General): only 1; deputy-commands entire ASFVF

Medaesos-Vostasia-Kaelesar (Superior-General):4; ismost senior officers immediately below the High and Delegate-High Generals: command war-area

Aelaes-Vostasia-Kaelesar (Elder-Primary-Ordinary-General): 8; sub-commands war-area

Vostasia-Kaelesar (Primary-Ordinary-General aka Primary-General): 28; 1st highest rank among the ordinary general ranks

Maelylasia-Kaelesar(Secondary-General):56; 2nd highest rank among the ordinary general ranks

Saesosia-Kaelesar (Tertiary-General): 112; 3rd highest rank among the ordinary generals

Cesaesasia-Kaelesar (Quarternary-General):224; lowest-rank among ordinary generals

(Wing-Group-Leader or Groupior): 896; commands a wing-group of 3 wings

Thysarol Jhaedaes(Primary Wing-Leader aka Primary-Wingor)

(Primary-Squadronor)

(Secondary-Squadronor)

(Flight-Leader or Flightor)

(Piloting-Officer)

Vostasia Medys-Orolaes (Primary Support-Officer)

Maelyasia Medys-Orolaes(Secondary Support-Officer)

Caer-Maedasorol-Thondraesaer (Head Supervising-Enlistee)

Maelos-Maedesorol-Thondraesaer (Senior Supervising-Enlistee)

Belos-Maedaesorol-Thondraesaer (Junior Supervising-Enlistee)

Maelos-Thondraesaer (Senior Fighterelf)

Belos-Thondraesaer: (Junior Fighterelf)

Exceptionally Skilled Interceptors aka ESI

Airstrike-Assistance-Land-Directionors aka AALD

Allies-Extraction-Specials, aka AES


End file.
